Hayley Foster
Hayley Foster is Ninja Steel White, the White Ranger of the Ninja Rangers. Character History Hayley and Calvin were in a Nitro truck getting it fixed when Mick landed in front of them. Ripcon finds them and Hayley drives them to the school's auto shop to get Mick's data com fixed. They learn from Brody through the com that the Ninja Steel was in his dad's trophy. During a fight with Ripperrat using sports equipment, the Nexus Prism lands with the Yellow and White power stars glowing. Hayley and Calvin pull them out, and with the others, they become Power Rangers with Hayley becoming the White Ranger. Personality Hayley is an adventurous, outdoorsy girl with a love of nature and healthy living. She is the girlfriend of Calvin Maxwell, the Yellow Ranger. She has a pet Siberian Husky named Kody, which became the inspiration for her zord, the Kodiak Zord. Ninja Steel White - Ninja Master= When combined into the Megazord, the Rangers need to access Ninja Master Mode in order to operate it. Using the Ninja Master Mode Star, the White Ranger can access the Ninja Master Blade to perform attacks with the Ninja Steel Megazord. Without it the Megazord is without energy. Arsenal *Ninja Master Blade *Ninja Master Mode Star Zords *Kodiak Zord Appearances: Ninja Steel Episodes 3-14, 16-19, 21 - Ninja Super Steel= When combined into the Megazord, the Rangers need to access Ninja Super Steel Mode, an upgrade version of Ninja Master Mode, in order to operate it. Using the Super Ninja Master Star, the White Ranger can access the Ninja Master Blade or the Ninja Super Steel Blaster to perform attacks with the Ninja Steel Megazord. Without it the Megazord is without energy. Arsenal *Ninja Master Blade *Ninja Super Steel Star *Ninja Super Steel Blaster Zords *Kodiak Zord *Tiger Zord Appearances: Super Ninja Steel Episodes 2-9, 11-19, 21, 22 }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Hayley Foster is portrayed by Zoe Robins. Notes *She is the first core team White Ranger since Alyssa Enrilé, the first female White Ranger since Udonna as well as the first White Ranger since Dominic Hargan. She is also the only White Ranger in the Neo-Saban Era. *She is the only White Ranger to take the place of the team's Green/Black Ranger as opposed to the team's Pink Ranger. *She is the first female Ranger to be Jake's counterpart, followed by Vesper. *Hayley is taller than Sarah and is almost equal height to the male Ninja Steel Rangers. Ironically, [[Fuuka Igasaki|her Ninninger counterpart]] is the shortest member of the team, leading to height irregularities whenever Ninninger footage becomes Ninja Steel footage. *Hayley is similar to Shelby Watkins from the previous season, in which they are both adventurous and clumsy and they both have romances in fellow teammates (Tyler for Shelby and Calvin for Hayley). **The difference for Hayley is that she and Calvin were dating before their season started. ***In an early version of the script, she was going to break up with Calvin *Hayley is the only Ninja Steel Ranger out of the main 6 who hasn’t used the Ninja Master Blade or the Lion Fire Armor. Appearances **Episode 2: Forged in Steel **Episode 3: Live and Learn **Episode 4: Presto Change-O **Episode 5: Drive to Survive **Episode 6: My Friend Redbot **Episode 7: Hack Attack **Episode 8: Gold Rush **Episode 9: Rocking and Rolling **Episode 10: The Ranger Ribbon **Episode 11: Poisonous Plots **Episode 12: Family Fusion **Episode 13: Ace and the Race **Episode 14: The Royal Rival **Episode 15: The Royal Rumble **Halloween Special: Grave Robber **Episode 16: Monkey Business **Episode 17: The Adventures of Redbot **Episode 18: Abrakadanger **Episode 19: Helping Hand **Episode 20/Finale: Galvanax Rises **Christmas Special: Past, Presents, and Future * Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel **Episode 1: Echoes of Evil **Episode 2: Moment of Truth **Episode 3: Tough Love **Episode 4: Making Waves **Episode 5: Game Plan **Episode 6: Attack Of The Galactic Ninjas **Episode 7: The Need for Speed **Episode 8: Caught Red-Handed **Episode 9: Outfoxed **Episode 10: Dimensions in Danger **Episode 11: Love Stings **Episode 12: Fan Frenzy **Episode 13: Prepare To Fail **Episode 14: Sheriff Skyfire **Episode 15: Tech Support **Episode 16: Car Trouble **Episode 17: Happy to Be Me **Halloween Special: Monster Mix-Up **Episode 18: Magic Misfire **Episode 19: Doom Signal **Episode 20/Finale: Reaching the Nexus **Christmas Special: The Poisy Show }} See Also References Category:Ninja Steel Category:White Ranger Category:Ranger Category:Female PR Rangers Category:New Saban Era Power Rangers Category:Ninja Rangers (Ninja Steel) Category:Super Ninja Steel Category:PR Ninja-themed Rangers